


Кроха утешения

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Эрен уехал на материк, не попрощавшись, будто разрывая все отношения с Армином и Микасой. Им его не настигнуть, не найти и не понять; единственное, что они могут наверняка — это держаться вместе. Быть друзьями.





	Кроха утешения

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Бета — [aena_anubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aena_anubis)  
> 2\. Написано для [WTF Armin Arlert 2019](https://www.diary.ru/~wtfbattle2019/?tag=5618094)

Эрен сорвался на континент, не спросив разрешения у командора, не посоветовавшись с другом детства и не получив одобрения остальных ребят. Неизвестно, что у него в голове, толком непонятно, что он хочет делать на чужбине, но факт есть факт — он улизнул к врагам.

Армин даже не знает, называть ли это предательством, или это будет неправдоподобно дальновидно? Ханджи раз за разом просматривает оставленное письмо, думая, что предпринять, да и может ли она вообще что-то сделать? Жан воспринял это как очередной акт сумасбродства, Саша и Конни озадачены, что Эрен так лихо скинул с себя командорскую руку и исчез. Армин старался не думать о произошедшем, но интуиция подсказывала ему, что ничего хорошего ждать не следует. Или следует? Эрен будто бы повзрослел, и казалось, что он изменился сильнее всех.

Но не до такой степени, чтобы повлиять на любовь сестры к нему. Самое неприятное было, что он даже не попрощался — и если Армин оскорбился, то Микаса... Опять приняла это слишком близко к сердцу. В послании не было ни слова лично ей, и, кажется, её это задело. Обычно скупая на эмоции, она почти плакала от обиды. По крайней мере, Армин так интерпретировал её расстроенное лицо и низко опущенные покатые плечи; и когда он в последний раз видел её слезы? Уже и не вспомнить. Никогда, что ли? 

Проболтавшись целый день в штабе, Армин решил воспользоваться своими привилегиями и не киснуть среди новобранцев, а навестить Микасу, остывавшую от поступка Эрена у себя дома. У неё как раз был запланированный отпуск, и они втроём ещё давно договорились съездить на праздничную ярмарку в отстроенной Шингашине — первую за эти девять лет! — но, видимо, идти на неё придётся вдвоём.

По пути он заглянул на центральный рынок Троста, не зная, что купить. С пустыми руками приходить в гости не очень хорошо, хотя желания Микасы для него порой были такой же загадкой, как и для того же Жана, который в попытках подарить ей что-нибудь сновал мимо магазинов с парфюмерией, цветами и ювелирными изделиями, так и не решаясь что-либо выбрать. Приходилось Армину ему помогать и вести в оружейные магазины, чтобы, вместе склонившись над прилавком, подыскать крепкий дорогой нож из хорошей стали. Оставалось только бантиком перевязать — и готово.

Но на этот раз он придумал кое-что получше.

Дом на отшибе Троста, который она выбрала в качестве вознаграждения за звание Героя Шингашины, напоминал скромное жилище Йегеров. Вид деревянной террасы, плотно прикрытой двери и дыма над трубой навевал воспоминания о детстве, старой безмятежной Шингашине и счастливой семье — немудрено, что начинать обычную жизнь с нуля она захотела именно здесь. Стоя на ступеньках, Армин оглянулся на умиротворённый вечерний город, давным-давно обжитые, по-закатному румяные жилища и было впал в тоскующее очарование, как вдруг за дверью послышались громкие шаги. Микаса открыла дверь, и в лицо будто плеснуло тёплым воздухом.

— Почему ты не заходишь? — спросила она вместо приветствия. Видимо, увидела его в окно.

На ней было домашнее, чуть потёртое платье, а белый передник выглядел чем-то заляпанным — она явно вытирала о него руки во время готовки. Напомнило Карлу, только более практичную, сдержанную. С короткими волосами, крепкими руками, и взглядом человека, не принадлежащего миру суетливых гражданских. Нет, всё-таки не Карла.

— Хорошо выглядишь, — сказал Армин первое, что пришло ему в голову, и Микаса довольно подбоченилась. — А я с подарком, — продолжил он, переступая порог и аккуратно придерживая край куртки.

— Не стоило, — нахмурилась она, отворив дверь пошире. Поток тепла устремился наружу, внутри было душно от печи. Армин почувствовал, как на лице опять проступает пот; пахло мясом, запечённым тестом. Уютом. — Как дорога?

— Пыльно. Опять засуха, каждый раз, как в первый, — ответил он, обмахиваясь шляпой и с наслаждением вдыхая горячий аромат еды. В кармане, наверное, было ещё жарче. — Одна надежда, что это ненадолго, и скоро начнутся дожди.

— Ты вовремя, я только закончила готовить пирог.

Пока Армин вытирал ноги о коврик, она уже начала хлопотать возле печи, ставя греться металлический чайник. От шума и запаха карман съёжился — нельзя было больше медлить, иначе запищит и испортит сюрприз.

— Микаса, присядь.

Она посмотрела на него из-за плеча, быстро поправила крышку и немедленно села за стол. Посерьёзнела и, внимательно вглядываясь в его глаза, сразу спросила:

— Что, новости от Эрена?

Лучшая защита — нападение.

— Что ты, нет, — печально усмехнулся Армин, запуская руку в карман. — Было бы так, я бы сразу сказал. У меня есть для тебя кое-что. 

Он нащупал рукой мягкий тихий комочек и вынул его из темноты в просторную светлую комнату. Микаса шумно вдохнула, задержав дыхание. Свернувшийся в клубок котёнок недоумённо посмотрел на неё и тоненько мяукнул.

— О-о, — протянула она, запоздало подставляя сложенные в лодочку ладони. — Котёнок?

Шёрстка его была непонятного то ли светло-русого, то ли серого цвета, с почти белыми невесомыми клочками волос на пузе. Котёнок неуверенно вертел головой по сторонам, таращась то на них обоих, то вниз, причём на пол он глядел с опаской и встопорщив усы — высоты он побаивался. Микаса погладила его бока большими пальцами, Армин придвинул стул и накрыл котёнка ладонью сверху, почёсывая полоски на его голове.

— Хорошенький, правда?

— Да, — согласилась она, задумчиво и нерешительно трогая зверька.

Не надо было быть волшебником, чтобы знать, о чём она сейчас спросит. У неё на языке так и вертится: «Зачем? Почему? Но ведь я всегда занята, меня не бывает дома...» Но Армин не сдавался.

— Смотри, какой он маленький. Какие у него уши с большими волосками, — он слегка коснулся их пальцем, будто расчесал. — Потрогай.

Она провела по ним подушечкой пальцев снизу вверх. Котёнок увернулся от щекотки и, мяукнув, притронулся к её руке лапкой.

— Какие серые глаза и тонкие усы, — продолжил он, погладив пальцем по корням длинных белых волосков.

— Хвост — как морковка, — подхватила Микаса и сжала в руке пушистый кончик, — всегда торчком. 

— Прекрасный кот, — заключил Армин. — Младших всех разобрали, остался только этот. А я подумал, что так даже лучше — тебе с ним много меньше мороки.

Котенок мяукнул ещё раз, и Микаса сдалась, со вздохом улыбнувшись.

— Будет ловить мышей, — уверенно заявила она, вынимая палец из мягкой хватки, и подняла тёплую тушку напротив глаз. — Будешь же, верно?

Тот пискнул, глядя куда угодно, только не ей в лицо. Армин засмеялся:

— Да, с такой хозяйкой не забалуешь.

— Не такая уж я и строгая, — возразила Микаса, усадила на колени котёнка и погладила его по спине. Видя, как она легко и просто ласкает животное, Армин не нашёл в себе ни сил, ни желания возразить.

Вода загудела и забулькала, крышка начала подпрыгивать от пара. Армин, попутно снимая куртку, взял чайник за ручку и убрал с огня. В молчании, прерываемом стуком и звоном посуды, с которым он заваривал чай и ставил на стол кружки, она иронично спросила.

— Если не Эрен, то кот, да?

Вопрос не застал его врасплох, но неприятно уколол в сердце. Он тяжело посмотрел на её чёрный затылок и в смятении подумал, что нет-нет-нет, ты всё неправильно поняла! Он не хотел таким образом подбирать замену Эрену, не хотел оскорблять её, намекая на глубокую и слепую, порой даже неправильную любовь к брату. Ему хотелось позаботиться о ней, потому что, как оказалось, никто больше не в состоянии это сделать. Разливая кипяток, Армин молчал, сосредоточенно выбирая нужные слова:

— Скорее, кроха утешения. Я подумал, что тебе надо заботиться о ком-то. Возьми его после отпуска в штаб, там за ним всегда получится присмотреть.

Микаса обернулась, и выражение её лица, в любой другой день спокойное и уверенное, казалось покинутым. Преисполненным смирения. Удивлённый этой переменой, Армин засмотрелся на неё и случайно перелил в чашку воды.

— Ой, прости, — переполошился он, увидев растекающуюся лужицу. За неловкость было стыдно, он повернулся в поисках тряпки для стола, но Микаса взяла его за руку, крепко стиснула и не дала отойти ни на шаг.

— Что такое?

— Спасибо, — сказала она и искренне улыбнулась. Котёнок с мяуканьем настырно облизывал её измазанные маслом пальцы. — Я знала, что ты настоящий друг.


End file.
